Fate
by MehSasuke
Summary: Fate works in mysterious ways. She hears the Voice of Fate and does it's bidding. But what happens when she meets him and follows her heart? Warning: Gory/Gruesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This story gets gory and gruesome. If you don't like that sort of stuff I suggest you don't read it. :)

Also I don't own Naruto, only Momo and the story line.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit..." Pushing some branches aside she looked into the small clearing in the middle of the dense forest.<p>

The copper smell permeated the air; there was blood everywhere. Laying in a puddle of the crimson liquid was a person,

or what was left of him. His right shoulder and attached limb were laying a few feet away. The sinews of his muscle were exposed;

the skin was ripped off his torso. His nasal bone was protruding from his face, the cartilage of his nose loosely hanging off to

the opposite side. His legs were mangled, laying twisted beneath him. She gagged, never once seeing something as horrible as this.

His eyes were missing. Quickly, she ran to him. He wasn't breathing. "Fuck." She was sure he was dead. She was too late.

_ No. Save him._

She screamed out in anguish as she went blind, the Voice of Fate was never an easy thing to endure. It was only a whisper,

but her ears began to bleed. In a few seconds the pain was over, as quickly as it had started. "That god damn priestess."

She muttered shaking her head. In that instant, she felt a faint flare of chakra radiating from him. She collected his body,

and with a sound like the flutter of wings they were gone.

* * *

><p>After three full days of non-stop work she was almost done. She cried at the sight of his beautiful face.<p>

Marred with two gaping holes where his eyes should have been, he was truly a sight to behold. She traced her hand

over the various scars of his body, which disappeared as soon as her pink colored chakra touched them. The

place where his shoulder had been torn off left no trace of any trauma, he was back to normal. _Except for __his eyes._

For some reason she wasn't able to bring herself to replace his eyes. She stared into his face, tears still silently

streaking down her face. Lifting his head up, she slowly wove a bandage around his head, hiding the monstrous wounds from view.

Sitting down on the bed, she absently ran her fingers through his hair.

_ You mustn't let him leave. _

She fell off the bed, clutching her head.

_ You will make him despise you._

The pain was unbearable. She turned her head to vomit.

_And he is not to know you love him._

She gasped for breath, the Voice had strangled her.

* * *

><p>She woke up hours later. Her own bile crusted onto her face. She felt sick again, but she couldn't move.<p>

She was still paralyzed. It was the only thing she could never do: fight the Voice. Almost instantly, she was normal again.

She laid still on the floor and wept to herself. Everything was gone. The only reminder of her struggle were the tears streaking down her face.

A blessing and a curse, the Voice was something she couldn't get rid of. She was destined, the chosen one. Her mother was killed as they ripped the fetus from her womb.

The priestess gave birth to the stolen child, the harbingers of fate blessing her with powers beyond imagination, but cursing her with the Voice.

She was a tool for fate, never questioning and never disobeying. It was useless. Fate was absolute, she had no other choice.

Picking herself up off the floor, she stared at him. _Love? Him? I don't even know him. No problems there Fate._

Childishly she stuck out her tongue, and she felt Fate chuckle within her.


	2. Chapter 2

She paced inside the room where he laid. All the preparations had been made, and he should be waking up

soon. She had no idea what to say to him when he awoke. He was meant to be her prisoner, and she was meant

to be his captor. She removed all exits from the cabin. For it was her will, and her will became reality.

He panicked when he awoke, but that was expected. He thrashed around the bed wildly.

"Calm down." She whispered placing her hand over his. Instantly he relaxed, her chakra penetrated him, releasing his anxiety.

"What's happened?" He asked softly. "I should be dead."

"I saved you."

"Why would you? And how could you even save me. I know I was dead."

She closed her eyes, pain pulsated through her heart. "None of that is important now."

"Why can't I see?" A flash of terror ripped through him. He tore the bandages off only to be greeted by even more darkness. She cringed

away from him.

"Your eyes have been taken from you."

"You healed the rest of me! Why couldn't you return my sight?" He screamed with a fervent sadness.

"Do not question my actions. My choices are absolute." Her voice had adapted a harsh tone. "Tell me your name."

He looked away from her. A meaningless action, carried out only by instinct. "Sasuke."

As soon as the word left his lips, she stiffened. Her heart began to beat so hard, it threatened to escape from her chest.

It was as if her heart was reaching out to his trying to unite them. She had no idea why her body reacted this way.

"Sasuke," She paused, tasting the name as she said it, "You are now my prisoner. You will not try to escape. You will never leave this place."

His body began to shake and she realized he was sobbing. She left the room, her own silent tears threatening to reveal themselves. The door

to the room disappeared as soon as she left. "This just isn't fair."

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the door that had appeared, she sighed. The plate she was holding was warm to the touch, filled with food she had just prepared.<p>

But she knew he wouldn't eat it. Slowly opening the door, she saw him sitting on the bed in the same position she had left him in.

"Eat." She said simply.

He turned away from her.

"Don't make me force you."

No response. She hated herself for doing this but she had no choice. She wove her chakra into his body. He was now hers to command.

She handed him the plate and he took it. Since she was controlling him, he ate flawlessly, despite not being able to see. She took the plate from him,

before retracting her chakra.

"What are you?" He gasped in terror as she left his body. He broke into a cold sweat. Biting down on her lip, she left the room before she said what

she really wanted to. She willed the plate to disappear and it did. She quickly ran to the kitchen and screamed. In blind anger she bit down on her

lower lip, severing it from the rest of her face. She watched the chunk of flesh fall into the sink, blood flowing freely from her mouth. She cried out in

anguish as her lip reformed almost instantly, the blood disappearing completely.


	3. Chapter 3

And now we get to the good stuff :D

* * *

><p>It has been three weeks since Sasuke woke up, and every day she fell further in love with him. It was torture<p>

to be around him. She had to be cruel to him, make him hate her. And she succeeded. She never spoke to him,

afraid of saying what she truly felt. She abused him mentally, but only once, because she couldn't bear to do it

any further. She used a genjutsu to make him see what she saw; his mangled body, and her healing him. But then,

she made him see an illusion of her ripping his body apart again. Digging a scalpel into his shoulder she stabbed him

repeatedly as the flesh tore. She forced her fingers inside the wound and ripped his shoulder off with pure strength.

Tossing his limb aside, she broke both of his legs. She moved on to his face but she couldn't proceed any further. The

genjutsu made him experience it all, even the pain. After that, he was in a coma for three days. She never did this again.

* * *

><p>When he came to, she stayed as far as she could from him. She still didn't speak, keeping her distance. After a while he had<p>

accepted his situation, and was now roaming around the cabin freely. Being an elite ninja, he was able to adapt to his

surroundings and overcome his blindness. Yet she couldn't bring herself to leave his side. She stayed with him always, and

when they parted during the night, she laid in bed screaming, clutching her chest. Every night she clawed her chest tearing her

flesh apart until she reached her heart. Trying to get rid of her pain she wrenched it out of her ribcage, severing the veins. Blood

spattered everywhere. Her heart was violently pumping, spraying the crimson substance. She squeezed the mass of tissue until it

popped, an explosion of tangible life escaping its confinements. But nothing worked. No sooner had she done this, than her heart had

returned to her body as if nothing that happened. But every night she tried and tried, hoping to destroy her endless suffering.

* * *

><p>Sasuke changed soon after. He began to speak to her. Her heart broke every time he cursed at her. Immense pain, worse than anything<p>

she could ever do to herself. He made his hatred for her well-known. His words cut her like a knife, but her love never faltered.

"God, leave me the fuck alone! I'm not gonna escape, I can't even fucking see, you dumb bitch." Sasuke had mistaken her constant presenc

e as surveillance. She said nothing as she followed him up the stairs towards his room. She had left his door there, allowing him to come and

go to his room as he pleased. "I want to be alone." He said as he slammed the door in her face.

She walked through the door as if it was nothing, "You are my prisoner." This was the only thing she was ever able to say to him.

"Yeah I fucking get it, I'm your prisoner." Before she had even realized what had happened, he had pinned her up against the wall. His hands held

her arms up above her head, as she stood there shocked. "Why are you doing this me?" He cried out.

"You are, my prisoner." Her lips barely managed to form the words.

He let go of her and slammed his fist into the wall next to her face. She smelt his blood before she felt it drip down onto her shoulder.

"This is fucking torture. I hate you. I hate you so fucking much. Yet every night you're all I can think about! And when I finally fall asleep,

I dream of you. Your long black hair, your sparkling green eyes..."

She stopped breathing. "How do you know, what I look like." She asked terrified. Her fingers were curled into fists as she tried to take

deep breaths. Her nails pierced the skin, little droplets of blood forming on her palm.

"I have no idea, but when I dream I know it's you." He said softly.

"Stop." She tried pushing him away from her, but her strength gone, and her arms did nothing to him.

"No! I want to know why the hell you're torturing me like this!" He screamed at her his rage spiraling out of control. She stared up at

him, his face contorted in anger. He grabbed her, pressing her against his body. "Why?" She barely registered his faint whisper before

he had placed his lips onto hers. He kissed her so gently, she thought she was imagining it. She still hadn't responded when he pushed

her up against the wall. He deepened the kiss and something awoke inside of her. She wanted to kiss him fiercely but she was afraid.

She held herself back, but the passion she exuded into the kiss was still tangible. In an instant, he pulled back. He screamed, falling

to the floor, grabbing his face.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" Her stomach fell as she realized she must have failed. She felt helpless as Sasuke continued to

scream writhing on the floor in pain. _Please make it stop! Don't do this! _She screamed inside her head hoping They would

hear her. And then, he stopped. "Sasuke, are you okay?" She cried. He didn't answer her. He sat up, and she saw his white

bandage, now soaked red with blood. He unraveled the bandage around his face while Momo watched in fear. But when the

bandage fell, his eyelids were closed. She relaxed a little. "Momo."

She instantly stiffened, "How do you know my name?"

"I've told you, I dream of you." He said simply.

She was frozen staring at him, terrified and confused. They sat in silence for what felt like hours to her. She couldn't tear her

eyes away from him.

"Momo," He said again, "They're back." Before she even had a chance to process the words his eyes shot open. In place of the

gaping holes she was used to seeing were eyes. Red eyes.

"Sharingan..." She backed away from him, staring into his Kekkai Genkai. She was afraid. _No. No. No._

He stood in front of her now, his eyes were taking in every detail of her. She closed her eyes tightly, suppressing the tears that threatened

to fall. He moved closer to her, his lips on her ear. "You're even more beautiful than the dreams, Momo."

She felt the change. Pushing him away from her she kept her eyes closed. She tried to run away, leave the room, but Sasuke grabbed her.

"Let me go!" She struggled against him. "Stop!" He yelled, trying to restrain her. She stopped knowing it was useless. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

She whispered. She slowly turned her face to him. "It's something I can't control." She opened her eyes to reveal the same red eyes with black

markings. Sasuke stared into her Sharingan, not believing what he was seeing. "How? How do you have the Sharingan!" He exclaimed.

She took a deep breath, lowering her head in shame. "When I'm around someone with a Kekkai Genkai, I absorb it."


End file.
